


Gordon Ramsay X Jamie Oliver -

by shiaLaThicc



Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, Jamie Oliver - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Baby, Birth, Cooking, Food, Hot, Kitchen Nightmares, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mpreg, Spicy, child birth, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiaLaThicc/pseuds/shiaLaThicc
Summary: Jamie Oliver accidentally gets pregnant and Gordon Ramsay is the father! A peek into this thrilling, engaging, tear-jerking story of our two favourite chefs paired together with a bittersweet end.Bon Appetit!///Also lowkey this a joke fic I'm sorry





	Gordon Ramsay X Jamie Oliver -

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify this is a joke. Shipping real people kind of weird, also trying not to shade anyone but mpreg is... questionable. Enjoy this fic - Its a 5 star meal.

Gordon awoke abruptly, the absence of the familiar warmth of Jamie Oliver's arms tightly wrapped around his waist jarring in the cold hours of the morning. The subtle smell of his cinnamon spice shampoo lingered in the air as Gordon sat up, exhaling slowly. A faint red glow from the alarm clock on his beside table illuminated the covers with a soft warm light, the numbers read 1:28 a.m. He shielded his eyes and frowned. He could hear a faint banging noise from inside the ensuite and the rush of water filling the tap. 

"Jamie?" Gordon called out, cursing under his breath. The loud clattering noise stopped, the silence disturbed only by the persistent tick of a clock. For a second neither of them seemed to breathe, but then he heard the rustle of clothing and suddenly Jamie was sinking into the spot beside him, his shoulder brushing against his. Jamie's breath came in short gasps beside him. It pained Gordon to see him like this. He brushed Jamie's dark locks out of his eyes and embraced him tightly, rubbing his back gently and rocking back and forth. 

"Are you alright Cinnamon Bun?" Gordon asked gently, putting his hand under Jamie's chin and lifting Jamie's soft lips to his.

"I'm pregnant, Gordie," Jamie whispers, and for a moment Gordon thought he didn't hear him correctly.

"...Fuck me," Gordon mumbled, his eyes cast downward, moonlight illuminating his broad chin. "And you know its mine?" He asked accusingly.

"Whose else could it be?!" Jamie shoved Gordon away, the loss of warmth making him curl into himself. Tears dripped down his cheek and wet his sleeves, his eyes red from crying. "I haven't slept with anyone beside you since, well, you know... and my wife can't look me in the eyes anymore." Jamie turned away from Gordon, but Gordon cupped Jamie's face in his hands and pressed his soft lips into his.

"It's going to be ok... We'll figure it out. Together." 

~~7 weeks into the pregnancy~~

Jamie Oliver stood with his bare ass visible, only wearing an apron that stated, 'kiss the cook.' Gordon Ramsay appeared in the doorway, shuffling over to Jamie Oliver, wrapping his strong arms tightly round his waist.

"What are you doing up, Cinnamon?" He asked, his eyes fluttering as he yawned, resting his head on the crook of Jamie Oliver's collarbone where lovebites stood out starkly against Jamie's tan complexion. Jamie giggled, tilting his head to the side to rest it on Gordon's soft locks of wheat-like hair. 

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could just make a simple breakfast for us," he explained, watching the sizzling frying pan to make sure that the eggs didn't burn. 

"Figures," Gordon said, smiling and squeezing Jamie's hand reassuringly. "Just don't put too much pressure on yourself."

"Don't worry, I won't. Plus, morning sickness is really starting to get to me." Gordon smiled. 

"Fuck me, we're really going through with this, aren't we?" Gorden said, worry creasing his face.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked incredulously.

"Well, I mean, fuck, I'm just worried about your safety."

"You don't want our child to be born?" Jamie's volume was raising with each word until he was almost shouting. He didn't want to fight Gordon on this, because from the very moment he knew he was pregnant he knew he would carry this child. Love it unconditionally, no matter what, and give it the best life he could provide. If Gordon wasn't willing to go through with it, well, then he would have to leave. And yet the thought of Gordon abandoning him and their unborn child stung, leaving an aching pain in his chest. There was nothing Gordon could do to prevent their child from being born.

"Well," Gordon said, breathing out a breath and loosening his grip around Jamie Oliver's waist, "If you're sure." He frowned, deep in thought. "But what will they think?" He asked.

"Since when did you care about what they thought."

"It could ruin our careers, our credibility."

"So what? Is a career worth ending a life?" Jamie was getting flustered at this point. He roughly took Gordon's hands and shoved them off his waist, rushing to the bathroom as he could already feel the tears forming in his eyes. He closed the door quickly, leaving Gorden speechless, staring at the sizzling breakfast. 

Jamie knelt over the toilet bowl. What if what Gorden said was true? He retched out some more foam, his stomach having been emptied out the night before. What if it ended his career? The tears that had been welling up in his eyes were beginning to flow. Would his – no, their - would their child be shunned for being the bastard child of two infamous chefs? 

Gordon softly knocked on the door.

"Cinnamon?"

Jamie heard a sigh, and another soft knock.

"Jamie? I'm sorry. Can you open the door? Please." Jamie opened the door a crack, peering at Gordon's intense blue eyes. Gordon let out a sigh. "If you intend to carry this child," he started, then thought for a second. "Look, whatever you do, it's your choice, and I will support you, but..." Jamie frowned.

"But what?"

"I think we should get married, before the child is born," Gordon said softly, as if he feared that the walls would hear. Jamie nodded numbly.

"I'd like that, I think. A small wedding with our friends."

"Can you open the door a little more?" Gordon requested, and Jamie obeyed, opening the door by a crack more, allowing Gordon to push himself into the small bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist. "Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I bloody well support you, no matter what fuckin' decision you make." He nuzzled his face into the crook of Jamie's neck, kissing him.

"I love you, Gordie."

"I love you too, Cinnamon Bun."

"If the child turns out half the gent you are, I'll be bloody well fortunate to be their father." Gordon grinned and cocked his head sideways, pressing his nose into his neck and smiling.

\----

Gordon locked eyes with Jamie from across the room. Jamie was considerably younger back then, and flaunted his toned muscles by wearing a tight long-sleeve button-up Chef top, with the sleeves rolled up halfway. Gordon could feel himself holding back the urge to look Jamie up and down and bite his lip. 

Nevertheless, he resisted.

Jamie Oliver didn't move, though. He was leaning against the metallic sink.

Jamie's heart shuddered in his chest as his eyes fell on the rather agitated looking chef in front of him, passionate eyes staring down intensely at him. He could smell the faint scent of parsley and chopped red raw onions and all the other overwhelming aromas in the air. He had quite abashedly accepted the role in Gordon's kitchen, but the chef at this point had only seemed angry and agitated with him. And it didn't help how Ramsay made him feel. Sweat dripped down to back of his neck, the kitchen hot and steamy. 

"We're done for the night, pack up everybody," Ramsay called, clapping his hands together as the kitchen fell into an intense silence as everyone filed out of the doors.

Gordon's eyes flickered back to Jamie's. Jamie stared hesitantly upwards, as Ramsay was a good head taller than him. Jamie wasn't sure how he would react, but a sense of relief swelled in him as Ramsay's rested his firm hand on his shoulder and complemented him. His gaze subconsciously fell onto the tightly buttoned chef top, and when he looked back up Gordon was glaring at him intensely. His heart skipped a beat.

"Did you hear me?" 

"-What" Jamie exclaimed, flustered under the intense glare that Ramsay gave him. "I said pack up your shit!" Gordon said, clearly getting frustrated. Jamie smirked, trying to keep his cool and not give away how insanely hot he found the older chef. Jamie bit his lower lip.

"Make me." The kitchen was silent, the tension almost tangible. Everyone had left, they were all alone. And then suddenly Gordon's lips pressed against his, Ramsay's hand combing through Jamie's mousy brown hair. He shoved him against the freezer door, their hands entwined as he thrusted his crotch against Ramsay's. Rain pattering against the glass outside. "Ramsay" He breathed out, moaning softly.

Jamie reached a hand out to Gordon's face, gently caressing the stubble on his chin as they kissed fiercely and passionately. Something that he found most sexy in the older chef was his rugged appearance and personality. He was so intense, so hot and spicy, yet he could tell there was a kind of sweetness to him. So many flavours. He wanted him inside him. Jamie pulled away quickly from Gordon's intoxicating kiss, panting slightly.

"I'm married, Chef Ramsay!" He gasped. 

Ramsay shushed him, putting a finger to Jamie's lips. "No one has to know. It can be our secret..." He groaned loudly; he couldn't last much longer... He shuddered, gasping heavily as he leaned into Gordon Ramsay's chest, their eyes connected. He had never felt like this with someone else. Not even his wife.

Jamie moaned as Ramsay ripped off his tight button-up shirt and began to suck on Jamie's skin, leaving light pink marks as he trailed down to Jamie's chest and stomach to his trousers. 

"May I?" Gordon breathes softly, so softly that Jamie couldn't be sure he heard. He didn't trust himself to speak so he simply nodded numbly as Ramsay unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers wide open.

He sucked slowly, imagining a big salty sausage in his mouth. Jamie clenched his hands tightly in Gordons hair, moaning, the warm kitchen light filtering through the large windows and flowing over the pair. Gordon Ramsay pulled away from Jamie.

"You like that, don't you?" He growled, standing up and towering over the exposed Jamie, being at least ten centimetres taller. 

"Don't stop!" Jamie almost screamed, "please, I'm almost there!" 

"If you bloody well insist," Gordon said, his voice as thick and sweet as honey. The taste of his cum in his mouth so flavoursome. His tongue flicks over his lips greedily.

This wouldn't be their last encounter like this, and they would crave each other's flesh and the sweet and salty experience.

It wouldn't last, as one night as Ramsay lay on top of Jamie, the both of them panting heavily, a young chef flicked on the lights and had stared in horror at the two of them. When their wives had found out, they had found solitude only in each other.

\---

Gordon shifted uneasily in his spot on the uncomfortable chair, the white walls and the sterile smell caused a sense of discomfort in him. He craved the smell of cinnamon, but he hadn't seen his dear Jamie in hours. He was in critical condition. He had stared in horror as blood mixed when his water broke. "Jamie!" He had cried out, rushing to his crumpled form. He moaned in pain. The ambulance siren sliced through the air, his breath coming in short gasps. Gordon clasped his hand tightly.

"Fucking hell... I love you too much for you to die now, Cinnamon."

They had taken him to the emergency room. He had heard the words 'C-Section' but it had all been a jumbled mess. Gordon Ramsay wiped his tears away. 

The nurse cleared her throat, Gordon looking up wildly, his eyes full of worry.

"We're afraid... there's nothing we can do to save him, but we can save the child." She gestured toward the room, indicating that Gordon should go in and say his last goodbyes. "We're terribly sorry."

He stumbled blindly through his tears toward the bed he knew his dying lover laid in, taking his final breaths. Blood was everywhere.

"Cinnamon," he gasped, seeing Jamie in the state he was in was heartbreaking. Tears slipped and slid down his jaw, words catching in his throat.

"G-" Jamie coughed through his words, unable to say what he needed to say. "Gordie..." He croaked.

"You can't leave me! You know that bloody well!! You can't..." A whirlwind of emotions flooded through his chest. He couldn't loose Jamie. He couldn't lose his Cinnamon. 

"I'm sorry," Jamie whispered, his voice so quiet Gordon had to lean down to hear the words. "Take good care of her for me... Promise me you'll look after her..."

"Jamie...." he grasped Jamie's hand and kissed his forehead softly. He held Jamie Oliver's hand until his arm went limp, the beep of the monitor and the inevitable ringing out in the cold, sterile hospital room.

A child wept in the corner, her blue eyes so much like her fathers. A sob wracked Gordon's throat. The nurse gingerly passed it to him, clutching her to his chest. He shook, tears still falling. 

"I promise I'll take care of you... Olive, Cinnamon, Rosemary, Oliver-Ramsay."


End file.
